devofandomcom-20200214-history
In The Beginning Was The End: The Truth About De-Evolution
Title: In The Beginning Was The End: The Truth About De-Evolution Director: Chuck Statler Year: 1976 Appears On: The Men Who Make the Music, We're All DEVO! (Jocko Homo segment only), The Complete Truth About De-Evolution Characters: DEVO, Booji Boy, The Chinaman, General Boy Synopsis: : The film starts with a closeup of a television screen, on which the film's title is displayed. It cuts to a factory (actually the Goodyear "World of Rubber" in Akron, Ohio) where DEVO and Booji Boy are working. One member notices that it's quitting time, and they all pile into a beaten up car. They pull up across the street from a club, and enter. On the club's bottom level, they perform Secret Agent Man in front of large DEVO letters, while the film periodically cuts to various odd images. : This segment ends with a scene of Booji Boy running through a parking lot and into a building via a fire escape. Inside, he hands a set of papers to General Boy, who informs us that "Every man, woman, and mutant on this planet shall know the truth about Devolution." : Booji responds, "Oh, Dad! We're all DEVO!" Following a series of rapid fire clips of the letters "D E V O" in yellow neon, the camera cuts to a lecture hall and a lecturer singing Jocko Homo. As he recites the song, the classroom begins to riot. : Following Jocko Homo and the Devolutionary Oath, and before the end credits, we see Booji tied to a chair. A male figure wearing a mask steps in, removes the man in the chair's mask and stabs him in the abdomen. The background music for this sequence is a distorted version of Because by The Beatles. Trivia: * The Beginning Was The End: The Truth About De-Evolution was Devo's first film. Directed by Chuck Statler in 1976, the short film is comprised of two videos, one for Secret Agent Man and the other for Jocko Homo. It contains additional music cues and interstial material. * The film contains an appearance of the Devolutionary Oath after the Jocko Homo sequence. * The music during the film's credits is a cover of "Because" by The Beatles. * As DEVO enter the club, a sign is on the door which reads "Tonight: 15-60-75". 15-60-75, also known as The Numbers Band is an Akron area blues group which Jerry Casale once was a member of. * A segment of this film, the sequence with Booji running into General Boy's office, was played before DEVO's performance of Jocko Homo on Saturday Night Live. * This film contains the first of several purported deaths of Booji Boy. * Robert Mothersbaugh, Sr. was not originally planned to be General Boy. A lawyer friend of the band was to play the part, but got cold feet. Mark, Jim and Bob 1's father was the only person willing, and able to fit into the costume. Closing Credits: *Credits scroll right to left. a film by Chuck Statler sound by John Bodin edited by Dale Cooper special mention: every devotee & beautiful mutant r.l.motherbaugh (sic) as general boy words & music by DEVO (the de-evolution band) *This short film ends with a shot of the yellow neon sign spelling "DEVO"